


【授权翻译】These Blooming Hearts

by runeseer



Series: Of Werewolves [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal SexRimming, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Draco Malfoy, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Trust Issues, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 《These Broken Moons》的续集。在经历了邓布利多的死亡以及哈利濒临死亡的事件后，德拉科说服哈利继续和他交往，西弗勒斯现已被证实他是背叛黑魔王的叛徒。然而，即便霍格沃茨安全脱离了伏地魔的掌控，但哈利作为“黄金男孩”依旧要负重前行，他必须完成邓布利多给他安排的任务，彻底摧毁伏地魔，同时他也学会“触摸”并不是一件可怕的事，而“再次去爱”也不会毁灭他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Of Werewolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章	旧情复燃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Blooming Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359253) by [terianoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terianoen/pseuds/terianoen). 
  * A translation of [These Blooming Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624511) by terianoen. 



> 这是《These Broken Moons》的续集，本文和《These Broken Moons》相比，故事情节发展会快，而且主要集中于描写击败伏地魔的过程。当然在哈利学着信任和爱这个过程中也会发生其他事，我也不打算深入描写被性侵后的恢复过程，尽管还是会涉及一小部分。接下来还会有关于卢修斯和西弗勒斯的床戏情节，但更多的会聚焦于德拉科和哈利的感情。在本文中，魂器依旧存在，德拉科也会慢慢适应作为一个狼人的生活。当然我这个并不是正宗狼人文，狼人设定的相关信息仅限本文。

“这就是你想听到的吗，德拉科·马尔福？”哈利问，他听到自己声音的回声在四周回荡，那声音冰冷而又低沉，充斥着他没注意到的愤怒。他看见德拉科瑟缩了一下，他试图唤起愤怒，他是做到了，但随之而来的空虚一起涌向他。他猛地推开德拉科。他感觉自己身体的某处，某个在以前德拉科有碰触过的地方，产生了一阵难以言说的疼痛。这太离谱了，大错特错。  
他转身离开，然后听到德拉科开口说话，声音很小很柔和，他差点忽略了它、但哈利没有停下脚步，他不允许自己停下，于是德拉科再次开口，这次更加强硬而富有说服力。哈利的脚还在下意识地往前走着，直到他突然感觉到德拉科的气息出现在他身后，他在他耳边低语。  
他踌躇不前，沉醉在这片刻的暖意之中，他还没意识到此刻的他们是多么的亲密。然后他清醒过来，挣扎着远离德拉科，德拉科只是继续说些什么，仿佛之前亲密只是哈利的幻觉。  
“你究竟知不知道你用魔咒把我定在那里，我是什么感觉？”他逼问道，哈利的背撞上了墙，德拉科继续向他走去，他彻底堵住了哈利逃跑的路，那双灰蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着他。  
“眼睁睁地看着一切发生，却无法阻止。伏地魔那个变态对你说的那些话，还有他对你做的那些事，只要我想起来，我真想宰了他。”对德拉科来说，生命、火光和愤怒是最容易得到，最容易发生的。哈利猜想，德拉科这么说确实有他的道理。  
“我从没想过你是个累赘，是个肮脏、卑贱、下等可怜的家伙。但你竟敢站在那里，代表我来讲些以为我想听到的话。”他控诉道。哈利使劲地眨了眨眼睛，他能感觉到即将涌出的泪水，他曾以为他再也不会感受到这个，太奇怪了，就好像他的身体逐渐适应了他想哭的冲动，就好像那紧闭的“阀门”再次打开，就好像干涸的心灵再次被浇灌。德拉科再次向前走了一步，他抬起两只胳膊，撑在哈利的头两侧，他低下头，离哈利很近，只要哈利稍微抬一下头…  
“所以你为什么不能停止推开我，拒绝我？你唯一能做的就是给我一个机会，让我证明我自己，证明我值得。”德拉科继续问，他说话的气息吹拂在哈利的脸上。  
他吞了口口水，他应该逃走，应该闭上眼，应该感到恶心（就像别人看他时他的感觉）。但——他此刻只想向前倾身，触碰德拉科的嘴唇，去探索、去品尝德拉科的唇瓣。这…这件事让他恐惧的程序超过了他的想象。  
“好吧。”他答道，他不知道他在期待什么，也许德拉科会拍拍他的肩膀转身离开，也许他会露出一个满意的笑容。  
但他的设想根本比不上德拉科听到他回答后的表情。  
他灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着纯净而又喜悦的点点光芒，如果哈利不是很了解的话，他会说这一定是德拉科崇拜的眼神。德拉科露出了一个，他从未见过的最为开心的笑容，然后他看着他低下头，嘴唇就在哈利脸边一英寸的地方，犹豫不决。  
哈利抬起头，迎向德拉科，他缩短了他们唇瓣之间的距离，轻轻地触碰。他不知道他在做什么，他也清楚他为什么要这么做，但他确定的是：这种感觉是他迄今为止感受到的最为珍贵的，最为纯洁的，他不在乎自己是否做了一个正确或者错误的选择。  
——3天后——  
“你想让我们对你之前的所作所为视而不见？”斯克林杰质问。他脸上的表情明确写着：西弗勒斯应该为他做出的那些事（无论是他能不能偿付的起）付出应有代价。他花了太多时间厌恶自己做出的选择，他也根本没能力站在这里与一个狗敬职敬责的人讨论本不必要偿还的代价。  
“既然说到视而不见，”西弗勒斯接着说：“邓布利多让我接管学校，我会继续管理直到你找到可以逮捕我的证据。”斯克林杰因为这话皱眉，但西弗勒斯没心情迁就他：“那么现在，如果你没其他要说的…”  
“放宽心，斯内普。”斯克林杰回答，已经转身朝壁炉走去。如果说西弗勒斯佩服这个男人身上的某一点的话，那就是他知道什么时候该住口，以及离开，完全有自知之明。“总有一天我会找到些什么，然后把你丢进阿兹卡班。”然后他抓起一把飞路粉，扔进火堆里，大喊了一声“魔法部”，跨进了绿色的火焰之中。  
斯克林杰前脚刚离开，西弗勒斯重重叹了口气，瘫在了邓布利多——（噢，不，现在是他的办公室了）办公桌后的椅子上。邓布利多死了，西弗勒斯杀了他，他遵守了这个职责。他又叹了口气，用手指耙着他乌黑油腻的头发。  
距离黑魔王袭击以及邓布利多之死还不足一周，魔法部就盯上西弗勒斯，指责他杀死邓布利多，还指责他以及他真正的同盟，但他们无法定他罪，因为有太多的证据表明，西弗勒斯当晚也与黑魔王以及他的食死徒们搏斗。不过，他知道斯克林杰迟早会抓住他的把柄，毕竟这个男人最擅长就是干这个。  
一阵敲门声传来（用手指关节轻轻敲了三下），西弗勒斯人抬起头，把头发梳到耳后，坐直身子。他想一人待着，不想再戴上面具，他想休息，哪怕一下也行，但他明白他很难能真正得到他想要的安宁。  
“进来吧，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯喊道。卢修斯推开门，穿过房间，轻轻坐在邓布利多办公桌堆满的椅子上。他久久地盯着西弗勒斯的面孔，双腿交叉，在椅子上挪动了一下。不管他看出了什么，那都不是让他高兴地事，起码皱着的眉头不会说谎。  
“我假设跟魔法部的人见面不太顺利。”  
那是必然的吧。斯克林杰绝对不会就此罢休，现在的他肯定对我咬牙切齿。”  
“你以为现在只要有点儿脑子的人都会让你一个人静静呆着？”卢修斯眯着眼睛讽刺道。  
“是啊是啊，你知道老斯克林杰，就因为他现在是部长，但不代表他善罢甘休。”西弗勒斯说着叹了口：“当然这只会让他更容易抓住我的把柄。”  
“说的没错，”卢修斯几乎不加掩饰地撇了撇嘴角：“我就从来没喜欢过这个人。”西弗勒斯沉默着：这根本不算个回应，但卢修斯已经了解了他对此的看法，所以没必要再过多的讨论了。他们静静地坐了一会儿，西弗勒斯的目光一直紧盯着面前的桌子，他能感觉到卢修斯的视线——他（卢修斯）一直在看他，但他（西弗勒斯）拒绝抬头。他看他有什么用呢？没意义。  
“你知道，”卢修斯开口说道：“我可以动动手指让他闭嘴，毕竟我在魔法部还是有相当大的影响力。”  
“呵，你意思是敲诈、勒索，最后受贿。”  
“啊，你要想这么称呼也不是不可以。”卢修斯无所谓地回答，而且并没有掩饰他尖锐的态度。西弗勒斯对此叹了口气。  
“等到他成为棘手的问题的时候再说。”  
“他已经是了，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯眯着眼睛，一手撑在桌子上，倾身向前：“你为什么拒绝我的帮助？”  
“我可以解决。”他回答，卢修斯的嘴唇因为这话显而易见的绷紧了，西弗勒斯别开头，他太累了，也厌倦跟卢修斯争论已经决定的事情。  
过去的三天，我们一直呆在一起，小心翼翼地触碰对方，交谈，再没有其他的了。卢修斯也没做什么出格的举动，只是吻了下他，西弗勒斯也不想奢求什么，他们说话，总是聊些一成不变、呆板的话题，既不敢说的太多，也不想给予太多。  
“你为什么要撒谎？”卢修斯无辜地问。他（西弗勒斯）为他的语气震惊地瞪大了双眼，涌出一股莫名的感情，就在刹那间，他相信他对卢修斯来说，他就是卢修斯的“珍宝”。  
“谁说我撒谎了？！！”  
“我！”卢修斯不悦地答道。西弗勒斯从他银色的眼睛里看到了他的身影。这提醒了卢修斯，他（卢修斯）曾经深深地伤害了他（西弗勒斯），那时的西弗勒斯陷的太深，索取的越来越多，而他俩都认为他（卢修斯）这次还会伤害西弗勒斯（的感情）。卢修斯的表情说明他相当的生气，卢修斯生气了，而他看起来想用唯一已知的方法来扁他（西弗勒斯）一顿。“你做的所有事都是谎言，你叫我留下，然后表现的好像我拖累了你；你又吻我，但是当我想触碰你的时候，你就再次逃开。”卢修斯嘴角抽搐，露出一个嘲讽的冷笑：“如果你真的不想再和我扯上关系，你可以直说，而不是假装这起闹剧。”过了一会儿西弗勒斯才开口回答。  
过去的三天对西弗勒斯来说是幸福快乐的，卢修斯的注意力一直在他身上，他对此感觉很棒——棒到他忘记了这一切结束的究竟有多快。  
说实在的，西弗勒斯蛮惊讶他们竟然保持了三天欢乐的相处时光。  
“放心，”西弗勒斯回答：“如果我真能抽身远离你，我早就做了。”卢修斯皱了皱眉头，紧盯着他，好像在确认他的话完全没有任何意义，尽管西弗勒斯也是这么想。  
“西弗勒斯，我——”卢修斯刚要继续，与此同时，有人扣响了大门，巨大的敲门声（三下），搞得害怕没人在里面似的。绝对是哈利来了。  
哈利很无聊，尽管他大部分时间都很无聊，所以他也不知道他为什么要抱怨。自从西弗勒斯接任校长工作以来，他就一直忙于管理学校，卢修斯也忙着教授黑魔法防御术和魔药课，因为西弗勒斯现在只能抽出时间教授高年级的部分课程。坦白的说，哈利猜他俩一定是各干各的事。  
他坐在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，听着格兰杰和韦斯莱在为一件对他俩来说极其重要的事情争吵不休，他们俩很早以前就不再过问他的想法，他也不知道为什么自己还要跟他们呆在一起。邓布利多总是唠叨他要表里如一，但他累了，也懒得去争论。  
直到他开始厌倦这一切。  
他认为他能找到德拉科，他可以骚扰那个纯血巫师直到自己不再无聊，但他犹豫了。在天文塔哈利主动亲吻他之后，德拉科似乎不再愿意碰他了。他们几次的独处时间里，德拉科看上去也心不在焉，莫名紧张不安，不愿靠得太近。哈利很想知道德拉科是不是真的像他看起来那么忙，又或者是不是哈利做错了什么。或许是哈利多心，德拉科并不希望他那样，不希望哈利亲吻她，他只是在思考着合适的办法远离哈利。  
他发现自己也责怪不了德拉科，他希望他能像往常一样愤怒地质问，但愤怒似乎抛弃了他。  
最终，他终于受不了了，站起来，离开了公共休息室，甚至也懒得找借口告诉格兰杰和韦斯莱，他们也不会问他究竟在干嘛，他们再也没这么做过。他从挂着肖像画的洞口爬出来，沿着去往大礼堂的路无意识的走着，他下意识地转过几个拐角，但却不知道要去哪儿。他想他应该去趟图书馆，看看能否发现更多的信息，可他每次都找不到，一旦多次尝试无果后，他就更觉得挫败和无聊。  
“哈利！”一个声音从他身后传来。他顿时停住了，他紧绷着嘴唇，一脸厌恶。只有少数人可以这么叫他，而他能容忍这么叫他的人就更少了，莱姆斯·卢平绝对不是其中之一。他转过身面对着另一个人，眯起眼睛瞪着那人脸上那副无辜的表情。“这么晚了，你在这里晃来晃去干嘛？”  
“这与你有何干？说实话，我才没工夫你说些无聊透顶的废话。”他说。卢平撇了撇嘴角，看上去好似被冒犯到了，但至少他很聪明没说过多的话。  
“我是为黑魔法防御术课的职位而来。”卢平说道，露出一个微笑，试图再次跟哈利搭话：“凤凰社认为最好在霍格沃茨里面安排个眼线。”  
“你意思是除了我？还有西弗勒斯，麦格以及海格之外？”  
“你知道我在说什么。”卢平回答，他的笑容僵硬的让人感觉很不舒服。哈利浪费了一会儿时间考虑这人为什么这会儿要来找麻烦，当然他并不觉得这是个玩笑。  
“行吧。”他头也不回地转身走开了，继续朝大礼堂走去：“玩的开心。”  
“哈利等等！！”卢平突然说道，他的手伸向他（哈利）的胳膊，把他拉回来。“我想——”哈利甩开他的手，卢平之前碰触他的地方，正在不舒服地刺痛。他看见一张肥胖的脸，两只手举起，像蛇一样的眼睛，嘲弄的笑容，把他压在地上。他怒视着卢平，卢平和他们一样罪不可赦，一样的肮脏。  
“别碰我！”  
“哈利，你不能——”  
“别叫我名字。”哈利斥责道，他眯着眼睛紧盯着卢平的动作，卢平后退了几步，伸出手，似乎意识到哈利对他的怨恨有多深。哈利享受的迟迟到来的愤怒，乐在其中，当他瞪着卢平，怒火仿佛就要从内心中喷发出来。  
有那么段时间，哈利真想做点儿什么来摆脱那股使他透不过气来的怒火，后来，它消失了，随之而来的颤抖和空虚感再次包围了他。并不是说他失去了生气的能力，他可以生气，他常常感受到愤怒和痛苦，但最终留给他的总是一成不变的疲惫和内心的空虚。  
而现在，此刻，哈利只是愤怒，他盯着卢平的时候，不需要掩饰或者假装，他只是在…宣泄。  
“你知道吗？”哈利做了个决定：“那么我陪你去校长办公室。”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“我不在意。”哈利说，转身直接朝校长办公室的方向走去。他确信卢平是会跟着他的。  
“那么，哈利——”  
“别，”  
“但——”  
“老实说，我不想跟你说话，我甚至不想看到你这个人，但我可以忍受听不到你的声音。”他说。在接下来的路途中，卢平一眼不发，这对哈利来说是种莫大的愉悦时刻。  
哈利在校长办公室入口前的滴水兽石像前站定，毫不犹豫说出了口令，看着滴水兽石像挪开，楼梯随之旋转出现。  
： 你是怎么知道口令的？”卢平问。  
“嗯。”  
“什么？”  
“对啊，我知道口令。”  
“没道理啊。”卢平叹了口气。他们沿着楼梯而上，哈利则憋着笑。  
在敲响西弗勒斯办公室门前，他犹豫了一下。他可以从里面说话的声音判断出卢修斯也在。他不确定他们之间究竟发生了什么，但他可以从西弗勒斯持续的窘迫中感觉到他（西弗勒斯）不喜欢这样；从卢修斯的话以及谈论的语气也能感觉出来他（卢修斯）根本不明白为什么。讲真，哈利也受够了卢修斯的感情问题。  
卢平又接近了他一点儿，哈利受不了这么近的距离。因此他敲了敲门，听到里面随之安静下来。  
“进来。”  
哈里打开门走进去，卢平跟在他身后。西弗勒斯注意到卢平的表情，坐直身子，脸色阴沉。  
“莱姆斯·卢平，是什么风把你给吹来了？”  
“啊，西弗勒斯，”卢平打了个招呼，进入办公室：“我想和你商量一下某个教学岗位的事。”  
“噢，卢平，我记得你的魔药可是不怎么样呢。”  
“我是为了黑魔法防御术课一职而来。”  
“那个职位已经有人了。”  
“西弗勒斯，理智一点儿。”卢平叹了口气。  
“我觉得你听不懂人话，蠢货。”卢修斯说。他转过身，面向卢平，双腿交叉，而手则是放在蛇头手杖上，看上去很放松的样子。哈利不明白他为何要把“实际上，该职位是由我担任。”这句话说的那么咄咄逼人。  
“西弗勒斯，”卢平说道，扭过头，看着西弗勒斯：“你和我都知道你现在处境艰难，而我可以帮你。”  
“我不知道你在暗示什么。”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛打量着他。  
“魔法部对你虎视眈眈，你有一个暴戾的狼人学生，你还是个有名的食死徒，当然你现在还有一个食死徒当你的同僚，邓布利多不在，可是再也没人来保护你了。”卢平说道，哈利按耐住自己想翻白眼的冲动：搞得邓布利多为他们贡献了很多一样。  
“那你认为你能做什么？”卢修斯挑起一条眉毛问道。  
“我至少可以让凤凰社放过你，也许还能制止一些关于德拉科已经失去控制的谣言。至少，这里还有个年长的狼人，所以凤凰社将不得不承认他的行为会有所控制。如果你愿意的话，我可以帮助你。”  
“我倒是想冲你念几个钻心剜骨咒，把你丢到其他什么地方去，但没人肯让我这么做。”哈利靠着墙，随意的插嘴道。房间里的人都转过头来看他。  
“你没在帮忙，波特。”卢修斯说，哈利只是耸了耸肩。  
“你为什么想要帮我们，卢平？”西弗勒斯问，完全无视哈利的存在。卢平眨眨眼，转过身来看他，似乎努力使自己镇静下来。  
“我…”他看着哈利：“我相信这是邓布利多希望的，我想，如果我们信任那些我们本来不信任的人，我们就可以打败伏地魔。”他直视着卢修斯，然后转向西弗勒斯。“你需要我的帮助。”  
西弗勒斯盯着他许久，然后叹了口气，撇了撇嘴角，带着几分恼怒，最终点点头同意了。他攥紧桌角，卢修斯握紧了他的手杖，但他没说什么来反对西弗勒斯，哈利在后面发出嫌弃的声音，用鞋子蹭着地，心里暗戳戳地想着他这学年都不要上卢平的课。  
“那么你教黑魔法防御术，卢修斯教魔药。”西弗勒斯威胁：“但凡你敢多此一举，卢平，你就完蛋了，你明白吗？”卢平点了点头，什么话也没说。  
“行吧。”哈利站直身体，小心翼翼地朝门口走去：“那么我走了。”他转过身，飞快地拉开门。  
他听见卢平在后面嚷着他的名字，但西弗勒斯一定是做了什么，因为他身后的房间安静下来，让哈利成功溜走，下了楼梯，离开西弗勒斯的办公室，径直朝图书馆的方向走去。他浪费了足够多的时间：和德拉科在一起，和卢修斯贪心，看着西弗勒斯，然后把卢平耍得团团转。他在图书馆门口停下来，把储波张，他是在霍格沃茨里面获得了许多自由，但图书馆并不允许他随心所欲。  
“隐形衣飞来！”他喊道，等着那件闪闪发光的隐形衣落在他手里。他拿着隐形衣，厌恶地咧了下嘴，他讨厌这个，因为这提醒着他父母双亡的事实——他的名单上又多了几个离开的人。  
哈利把隐形衣罩在头上，盖住自己，悄悄走进图书馆，直接走到历史书区域。伏地魔曾用过一个霍格沃茨创始人的传世宝物，他为什么不用另一个。他拽下一本书，翻看了一会儿，然后又把它放回书架上。问题是，没有一本书会告诉他任何他不知道的事情，这么弄根本毫无头绪。  
邓布利多给他留下“魂器”一词， 期待着哈利能发现其余的信息。当然，他已经摧毁了一个，而哈利在二年级的时候也摧毁了一个。邓布利多甚至告诉哈利，哈利他自己也是个魂器，如果这能算一个帮助的话，那么至少还有四个。  
他叹了口气，往书架后部走了几步，又拿出一本书。他讨厌这个担子，厌恶这个责任。阻止伏地魔一直是他的工作。在他知道“伏地魔”这个名字之前，他一直认为死亡才是他的最终归属，死亡才能减轻他的责任，他一直这么认为。当然他也没有以他应有的方式来履行这个责任，这也就是为什么他现在还是原地踏步的原因。


	2. 相恋或放手

哈利一直在盯着他。虽然在过去的几天时间里，哈利都一直这么做，他的眼神晦暗不明，充斥着德拉科看不透的感情。每当德拉科问起，哈利总是以一个十分令人起疑的“没事”外加一个足够让人信服的眼神来敷衍他。  
“你难道不做作业吗？”他终于问了出来，哈利的目光让他愈来愈觉得不舒服。  
他们此刻在图书馆，坐在一起，做着家庭作业，或者说至少是准备做作业，哈利根本没打开任何一本书，相反他则是一边浏览着《霍格沃茨·一段校史》，一边时不时盯着德拉科。哪怕现在，他也是挑着一条眉毛盯着德拉科。  
德拉科不习惯被人盯着，更不想让某个人盯着，但当哈利用那双绿眼睛紧紧盯着他时，他受不了了，他根本受不了这个，他不知道哈利到底想要干嘛，他也不知道他俩之间的底线：到底到什么程度是安全的，而触碰了哪个雷点就完蛋。自从天文塔一事之后，他就觉得自己如履薄冰，要么直接摔死，总好过一点一点慢慢折磨他。  
“我已经完成了。”哈利答道，德拉科对此眨了眨眼睛。  
“什么？咋完成的？”、  
“好像多难似的。”他不屑地说道，那轻蔑的口气不禁让德拉科怀疑地眯起眼睛。  
“你开玩笑呢吧？！！波特。”  
“没有，”哈利说着，挑起眉毛看着德拉科：“无趣的作业，西弗勒斯早都教会我这些了。”  
“行吧，别再打哑谜了，哈利。”德拉科说，不知怎的，这话让哈利的嘴角抽动了一下，这只会让德拉科觉得哈利还在捉弄他。  
“从我11岁的那个暑假开始，西弗勒斯就一直在教我这些。老实的说，他不是擅长所有的知识，但他仍旧是个很棒的老师，能比这里大多数的教授更快的熟悉相应的知识。”德拉科又缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。他觉得这能说的通，即使他真不喜欢哈利以这种方式来告诉他这点儿。  
“我一直想搞明白你从不认真听课却总是年级第一这件事。”德拉科最后说道，哈利又扬起一条眉毛，嘴角再次不由得抽动了下。  
“我有好好听课。”  
“不，你没有。”  
“我有。”  
“真的？”德拉科眯起眼睛问，所以他为什么要同意再次跟哈利在一起学习？他俩现在似乎都没在学习。“那那次麦格不得不叫了你三次，你才反应过来她在叫你，你怎么解释？”  
“那章我都搞懂了，她继续叨叨叨又不是我造成的。”哈利无所谓地耸耸肩。然后用手指在书页上划过，这是个对德拉科来说不常见到的哈利放松的动作，而现在这动作让他感觉心里暖绒绒的，哈利终于在他跟前卸下了些许防备之心。  
“你真是个疯子，哈利。”  
“自从见你之后，我就是了，德拉科。”哈利马上回答，德拉科露出个灿烂的笑容，哈利眨眨眼，转过头，他的脸慢慢变红了。  
德拉科也涨红了脸。  
“那么，波特先生。”德拉科问，倾身向前：“我猜你应该不介意帮我完成我的作业吧？”当然，哈利绝对不会同意这种事。果不其然，他皱了皱鼻子，仿佛闻到了什么恶心的气味一样。  
“我看起来是万事通？”  
不。你看起来更好。这话就在他嘴边，他感觉他已经踩到底线了，而这条底线他一旦越过，他不知会发生什么。诚然，哈利现在是很友好的，甚至可以开玩笑，但德拉科亲眼目睹他一瞬间从友好变回了防备的神情。哎，他总是太过提醒自己不要说什么，反而没注意他到底无意识说了什么。  
“一个优秀的男朋友会在我提出要求时，欣然同意帮助我。”  
哈利猛地转过头，目瞪口呆地盯着他。德拉科没来得及阻止自己，就继续解释道。  
“不是说我们…我意思是….我不是说我们现在是男朋友关系…这只是一种表达，你明白吗？”  
“嗯，”哈利回答：“我明白了。”他眨眨眼，那种放松的神情消失了，取而代之的是愤怒和怨恨——德拉科在过去的三天中基本没见过这样子的哈利，他知道他搞砸了。  
“哈利，”他说，哈利已经站起来，把那本书塞进自己的书包，然后把书包甩到背后，德拉科可以打保票，他根本没检查下自己的东西：“我不是——”  
“回见，马尔福。”哈利说着，转过剩，德拉科只想用头狠狠地撞桌子，他应该清楚这点的，但他没有，他不能就让哈利这么走掉，他明白如果他不去追他（哈利），他不会再有第二次机会。  
“哈利，等等。”他叫道，以最快的速度绕过桌子，他本想伸出手去拉他，但哈利愤怒的声音阻止了他。  
“等你做什么，马尔福？”  
“我——”  
“哈利！”他俩都回过头，看到那个红头发的韦斯莱冲哈利挥手，格兰杰也在那儿，她轻轻拍了拍韦斯莱的肩膀，然后指了指德拉科，黄鼠狼皱着眉，然后他俩走过来。德拉科隐约想知道是否能先咒他们，然后逃跑，他看到了抿着嘴唇的平斯夫人，他躲闪了一下她埋怨的目光，也许根本逃不掉。  
“哈利。”格兰杰说，当她和黄鼠狼停到他俩面前时，她怀疑地看了德拉科一样：“发生了什么事？”  
“这跟你有关系么？”哈利冷笑道，他厌恶地撇着嘴，就像德拉科通常面对那个泥巴种时做的那样。  
“你说什么？”她瞪大了眼睛。  
“你听到他说的了，”德拉科插话道：“那么赶紧滚开，好让我跟哈利单独聊聊。”  
“哈利，”韦斯莱气的脸红红的，怒视着德拉科，一脸厌恶：“你跟他在一起干什么？”韦斯莱等待着回答。哈利只是扭过头看着他，他继续冷笑着，双手紧握垂在身体两侧，双眼黯淡无神。  
德拉科突然反应过来哈利并没有生气，他没有生格兰杰或者韦斯莱以及他的气，尽管他的口气确实咄咄逼人。德拉科看到了哈利眼神深处的哀痛，生平第一次他明白了哈利究竟经受了多大的伤害，而这伤害究竟是让他付出了多大的代价。  
莫名的占有欲席卷而来，强烈的让德拉科喘不上气，要不是站在黄鼠狼和泥巴种面前，他真有这个可能，但看着哈利，他无法丢下他。哈利站在那里就好像他的世界在崩塌，他没有退路，只能默默忍受，独自面对。  
“他和我在一起只是因为他想这样。”德拉科说。他稍作犹豫，用胳膊搂住哈利的腰，手就放在他的腰侧，哈利僵住了，再次睁大了眼睛，但德拉科没有拿开他的手。“那么，现在你们可以滚了。”  
“但…”格兰杰犹豫了。  
“你是需要本字典么？查一下“滚开”这个词的意思，或者说你在纠结“滚开”到底是什么意思？”  
“你这个小——”韦斯莱开口道。但格兰杰放在他胳膊上的手阻止他继续说下去。她皱着眉打量着哈利和德拉科，脸上露出困惑的表情。德拉科警告自己，如果他忍不出抽出魔杖朝韦斯莱或者格兰杰丢魔咒的话，于他或哈利没有任何好处，但他想这么做，他想任性一把以及——他眨眨眼，在真出手之前打消了念头。  
“我们走，罗恩。”格兰杰说着，韦斯莱刚想跟她争辩，但她摇摇头，然后把他拽走了。  
他们前脚刚走，哈利就松懈了下来，这真是件奇怪的事，德拉科猜想哈利从没有真正松懈过，他确实经常游走于不同的紧张程度之中，而一旦格兰杰和韦斯莱离开，他的紧张程序就自动降低了三成。  
他（哈利）仍然没有挣脱德拉科。  
过了一会儿，俩人才再次说话。德拉科直觉哈利会先开口，所以他一言不发。哈利别过脸，德拉科看着他，后者紧绷着下巴。最终，哈利叹了口气，德拉科也随之松了口气，面向德拉科，阴沉地看着他。  
“他们不会善罢甘休的。”  
“我知道。”德拉科回答。哈利只是看着他，他几乎下意识的想道歉了，因为他不确定自己是不是无意间又做错了什么，但有什么东西阻止他去道歉。哈利的眼神透露着“如果你道歉的话，事情会更糟”的警告。  
“那你能松手了吗？”哈利最后说。德拉科挑起眉，松开了搂着哈利的胳膊，在哈利还没来及离开的时候，他（德拉科）一把抓住了他的手，十指相扣。哈利立马紧绷着身体，他那双眼睛吃惊的看着德拉科。  
“跟我来。”德拉科示意，使劲拽着他的手，哈利不得不跟着他走出图书馆。他（德拉科）没有确切的计划要去哪里，甚至他在做什么，他自己也不得而知，他现在只是跟着直觉，他并不是多么有经验，只是本能地顺应直觉。  
他领着哈利穿过门厅，走上台阶，避开大部分学生。哈利安静地跟在他身后，德拉科把他领到天文塔时，这一路上他（哈利）也没甩开他（德拉科）的手。他（德拉科）推开门，又关上，躲避着哈利询问的目光。  
“我们到这儿干嘛？”哈利问，问的太过缓慢，太过小心翼翼。他向前迈了一步。没注意到哈利僵直的身体，以及紧握住德拉科的双手。如果他真的有什么问题的话，他会阻止他的，德拉科想着。  
德拉科抬起空闲的手，拂过哈利的脸庞，然后搭在哈利的肩膀上，注视着哈利。哈利转过头看着他，眉头紧锁表现的他真的不明白德拉科到底在干什么。他叹了口气，他应该表现的更加直白一些，而不是像这样遮遮掩掩。  
德拉科再次挪动脚步，低下头，直到他的嘴唇离对方的只有一英寸左右的距离。哈利猛地吸了口气，德拉科能感觉到哈利的呼吸，保持这种情况下静止不动几乎让人难以忍受。随后哈利向前探了下身子，他们的嘴唇终于碰触在一起。  
哈利紧闭双唇，身体僵硬，小心翼翼地躲闪着他（德拉科）的触碰，但这并没有平息德拉科身上的燥热：它穿过他的皮肤，让他愈加欲望强烈，他从未有过这种感觉，他强迫自己冷静，不要把舌头伸进哈利的辠，在他（哈利）做好准备之前不要轻举妄动，他要把冲动压下去，提醒自己哈利此刻需要什么。  
他拉住哈利的手，然后把它放在他的头发上，让哈利的手指穿过他的发丝，而他自己的另一只手从哈利的肩膀上移开，慢慢放到了哈利的后脑勺。如果这会而还有人紧张不安的话，那只有哈利了：他的嘴唇仍然贴着德拉科的，一只手笨拙地垂在身侧，而另一只手紧紧地攥着德拉科的头发，抓疼了他（德拉科）。  
德拉科控制住想要叹气的渴望：你一直都知道他不是容易放下防备的人。他一边温柔地亲吻着哈利，一边提醒自己。哈利停下离开了一点儿距离时，德拉科松开了他。  
“为什么？”哈利问道，后退了一些距离。他的脸变得红红的，那股羞涩一直从脸向下延伸，这让德拉科大吃一惊，他没想到他这一个小小的举动，让哈利羞涩成这样。  
“我不能亲吻你吗？”他回答，哈利的脸变得更红了。德拉科差点笑出声，但他忍住了。能够得到哈利的回应，而且能看到这么害羞的哈利，感觉真好。  
“我怎么知道？你是那个说我们不是——”他（哈利）打住了，一边清了清嗓子，然后脸再次红了，他拒接看他（德拉科）。  
“是啊，我认为我做了件很适宜的工作来承认那究竟有多么愚蠢。”德拉科回答，走过去靠着墙盯着他，哈利眨眨眼，德拉科决定换个话题。  
“所以你为什么不喜欢他们？”他问，哈利立马警觉起来，他转过头，挑起眉看着德拉科，眼神难以捉摸。  
“谁？”  
“格兰杰和韦斯莱？”  
“你为什么要问我这个问题？”  
“因为我很好奇，你就不能直接回答这个问题吗？”  
“我不喜欢他们，没啥理由，不喜欢就是不喜欢。”  
“行吧，”德拉科叹了口气：“别说了。”哈利歪着头，用莫名其妙的眼神看着他。  
“你不会想知道的。”他最后说道，慢慢走到德拉科身边。  
“我要不想知道，我为何要问？”德拉科说，挫败感正在慢慢吞噬他，哈利只是看着，他眯着那双绿眼睛，陷入沉思：“你是不是准备告诉我，你已经确信我问你这个不包含任何不可告人的动机？”他问，哈利摇摇头，叹了口气，又捏了捏鼻梁。他听见哈利走动的声音，伸出手，在他跑开之前抓住了他。  
“你真要把我逼疯。”德拉科说，对此，哈利沉默不语。  
他们没待多久，午餐时间快到了，并且德拉科的肚子也开始咕咕叫唤了，真尴尬。哈利没说什么，只是抽走了自己的手，站直身体，然后说德拉科该吃饭了，随后离开了。不知怎的，德拉科预感他今天不会再见到哈利了，他完全可以隐藏起来，目前为止，德拉科从未在哈利不想被找到的时候发现他。  
他慢慢从天文塔上走下，已经隐隐约约感觉到对哈利的渴望。他基本忽视了一道强烈的目光，当他注意到时，内心涌起强烈的怒意，他知道，这么做是不理智的，他本来想在哈利离开后独自一人打发闷闷不乐的时间的计划被打乱了。  
德拉科回敬西奥多一个冷笑，看着他和潘西两人瞪着他，还好，今天是幸运日，堵住他的只有这两个学生。  
“德拉科··马尔福，”西奥多说着，走到他面前，一瞬间德拉科看到了一片红色：“怎么了？这下可没波特来保护了？”  
“我才不需要哈利来保护我，特别是你这种所谓的危险。”  
“呵，”潘西插嘴道：“所以现在变成了哈利，是么？”德拉科皱了皱眉，他把手伸进口袋，攥紧了魔杖。  
“马尔福先生，帕金森小姐，还有诺特先生，”某个声音说道，德拉科腾的紧张起来，他不敢看是谁在叫他。“你们有事吗？”卢平问，走近他们三个，看上去一脸无辜，微笑着，双手插在长跑口袋里，德拉科只想克制住冲上前，把他假心假意的脸皮撕下来的冲动。  
“我们没事，”潘西回答，露出个冷笑：“先生。”  
“嗯，”卢平对她露出个轻松的笑容：“那么我建议你们去吃午饭，你们不想饿肚子的。”  
“那是当然。”潘西回答，看了一眼德拉科，走开了。  
“祝你下次的森林之旅愉快！”西奥多嘶嘶地在德拉科耳边低声说道，他知道卢平和潘西不可能听见他说的是什么，而德拉科僵住了，他盯着西奥多离开的身影——他不可能知道的，只有凤凰社知道这个，他无论如何不可能知道。  
“你还好吗？”卢平问，让德拉科的注意力回到他身上。  
“我看见你回来了。”德拉科冷笑地说。  
“是，我回来教授一段时间的黑魔法防御术。”卢平叹了口气，说道。  
“那么我会翘了那门课。”德拉科自言自语。  
“德拉科，求你，我能帮你。”  
“我不需要你的帮助。”他回答。  
“你怎么清楚，你又如何了解狼人的事？我能帮你，我能给你解释。”  
“我没感觉到任何异常。”  
“没有吗？”卢平怀疑地文：“没有什么奇怪的感觉？没有突如其来的攻击行为？没有任何以前从未有过的不寻常的本能？”卢平继续问。德拉科只是咧了咧嘴，没有反驳卢平的话。  
但他错了，德拉科还是那样，他的渴望只由哈利而起，他渴望在他身边，去触碰他，去让他对自己敞开心扉。这一切不是他体内奇怪的狼人本能作祟，他想撕裂卢平的喉咙，甚至是韦斯莱的——行吧，并不是说德拉科以前没想这么做。就算德拉科更听从自己的直觉又怎样，关键是他还是正常的，没什么狼人的本能在控制他，完全没有。  
“离我远点儿。”德拉科说，背对着卢平。卢平叹了口气，没阻止他。  
“那你需要帮助的时候，找我就行。”他喊道。  
“我永远都不需要你的帮助。”他坚持。  
“你有看到他看他的眼神吗？”罗恩厌恶地问，打了个寒颤，赫敏点点头，她没说什么。她只是奇怪，如果罗恩知道哈利和马尔福在一起，或者哈利和任何一个男孩在一起的话，他会不会更加吃惊。  
“我只是好奇他们在一起多久了。”她说：“真正的问题悬而未决，我也不知道是不是马尔福让他这么做，背叛我们。”  
“大概从二年级开始吧，”罗恩说：“你知道他回来的时候完全像变了个人，”他皱了皱眉：“我敢打赌，他和马尔福一定是因为蛇佬腔什么的被绑在一起了。”  
“也许吧，”赫敏叹了口气：“不管怎样，马尔福正在影响着哈利，更多更坏的影响，你能想象如果邓布利多知道他们两个搅在一起，他会怎么做吗？也许，这就是他们私下保持来往的原因。”  
“大概吧。”  
“我们得阻止他们的见面，”赫敏坚持：“如果马尔福把他弄到伏地魔跟前，或者说服他不战而败，该怎么办？”  
“是啊，”罗恩为此苦恼，好像他还没考虑这么多：“没错，你是对的，我们必须得做点什么。”  
“哈利是我们的朋友，我们得帮助他，即便他根本不需要我们的帮助。”  
“我也同意。”有个人插嘴道。赫敏吓了一大跳，罗恩皱着眉，脸涨得通红。  
“你要干嘛，扎比尼？”罗恩防备地说。  
“真粗鲁。”布雷斯·扎比尼评论道，露出一个嘲讽的笑容：“也许我们想到一起去了。”  
“你又为什么在意哈利是不是在马尔福跟前？”赫敏问。  
“我不在意波特，我更多在乎的是德拉科。我很介意他跟黄金男孩过多的约会以至于玷污斯莱特林的形象。老实讲，这真的影响我们的名声。”扎比尼说。赫敏看着罗恩，后者和她交换了一个眼神。她不是很信任这个斯莱特林，她也不知道如果他们拒绝，这个斯莱特林会做什么。此外，实施计划时再加入一个聪明人没什么不好。扎比尼一定感觉到自己成功说服了这两个格兰芬多，因为他走上前，露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“这就对了，格兰芬多。”


End file.
